


help me let off some steam

by Minitsuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Deepthroating, Dominance, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thai Boxer!Iwaizumi, blowjob, unconventional use of boxing bandages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minitsuri/pseuds/Minitsuri
Summary: Oikawa wants to pick up his boyfriend after his Thai boxing lesson. He isn't prepared to get a lesson on how to properly tie boxing bandages - or rather what it leads to.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	help me let off some steam

**Author's Note:**

> This only exists because the iwaoi server encouraged me to fully write out my brainrot idea so..  
> Thank you guys!! This was so much fun to write!  
> Special Thanks goes to María for coming up with the title! <3

Iwazumi is practicing punches in front of the mirror, his eyes fixed on his reflection as if he was his own opponent. Tooru is watching him from some distance away, leaning on the doorframe quietly. The room is empty besides them, everyone else already having left after the lesson. Not that Tooru is complaining. This gives him the perfect opportunity to let his gaze wander over the straining muscles of Iwaizumis body. His biceps and shoulders tightening with every punch. Not to forget about his thighs which are in an exemplary fighting stance, displaying the line of every muscle perfectly. Tooru has to keep himself from drooling just by looking at his snack of a boyfriend.

Another minute later, Iwaizumi changes his position to train his other side - he can’t be unbalanced after all. Due to the new angle, he notices Tooru standing in the doorway. With a grin spreading on his face, he finishes his current workout. Tooru takes this as his cue to walk up to his boyfriend, shamelessly taking in his form, eyes lingering on Iwaizumis ass a little longer than probably necessary.

“You wanna try it, too? ‘s good to let off some steam.” Iwaizumi smirks - he knows that Tooru can’t withstand a good challenge.

“I can think of some other things that could help me let off some steam right now… but yeah sure.”

“Alright, let’s see if you can keep up with me. There is another pair of bandages in my bag.” Iwaizumi nods towards a corner and Tooru doesn’t need to be told twice.

“How do you tie these things?” Tooru asks as he walks back towards Iwaizumi.

“Here, let me help you.” Iwaizumi steps up to his side and takes the bandages from his boyfriend’s hands.

“You put your thumb through this loop first” Iwaizumi tells him while following his own instructions on Toorus right hand. “Then wrap it around your hand and go between each finger before wrapping your wrist again.” He finishes wrapping Toorus hand in one of the bandages before looking at him expectantly to do the other one himself.

The brunette sticks out his tongue in concentration but does such a bad job that Iwaizumi has to stop him midway of wrapping up his left hand.

“You know… if you don’t know how to use something properly, it could be used against you.” His grip around Toorus wrist tightens while his eyes turn dark.

“What? How the hell could someone use _bandages_ against me?” Tooru asks, confused.

Iwaizumi smirks devilishly. In one swift motion, he grabs the loose end of the bandage and wraps it around Toorus other hand, looping it through the bandages which are already perfectly put around his right hand. The whole thing is completed with a few wraps around the fabric between both hands. It all happens so fast that Tooru doesn’t even fully comprehend what’s happening.

Before he can do anything more than open his mouth in surprise, Iwaizumi is nudging him backwards until his back hits the mirror on the wall. One of Iwaizumis hands is still holding the soft material between Toorus hands, so he uses this to guide Toorus hands above his head while the fingers of Iwaizumis other hand push up his shirt to ghost over the sensitive skin of Toorus stomach.

A low whimper leaves Toorus throat. He’s more aroused by this scenario than he’d like to admit. 

“What’s wrong, Oikawa? Not so cocky anymore now, huh?” Iwaizumi doesn’t give Tooru a chance to answer when his teeth lightly scrape along his jaw. “Want me to show you how it could end if someone uses your own weapon against you?” Iwazumis voice is downright dangerous right now and Tooru can’t help the heat pooling in his lower regions. He is fully aware that this is payback for all the times Tooru teased his boyfriend during the last week.

Iwaizumi is apparently waiting for an answer, his look turning soft for a second when he tries to check in with Tooru if he’s really okay with this. Tooru gives him a small smile, breathing a small _yes please Iwa-chan_.

The grin returns to Iwaizumis face, his hands gripping onto Tooru a little rougher now. One hand is still holding Toorus arms in place even though he doesn’t even think about moving them. It gives it something more _dangerous_ to be held like this, unable to escape the strong grasp.

Iwaizumis other hand moves to the front of Toorus pants, palming the more than obvious tent there. “Already eager, huh?” he asks rhetorically before suddenly spinning Tooru around so his chest is pressed against the mirror.

Tooru can see the flush on his face as well as the desperate look in his own eyes. He feels a hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear before hearing Iwaizumis low, teasing voice “What should I do to you now, my pretty boy? Fuck you into oblivion to fill you with my cum or jerk you off without release until you beg me to fuck your throat instead?”

The whine Tooru lets out at these words is so desperate that Iwaizumi growls in his ear, his chest rumbling against Toorus back.

Tooru knows that there is more meaning behind his words. Iwaizumi probably hasn’t any lube at hand, so he wants to give Tooru a choice without dropping the act. With a small shiver in his voice, Tooru answers “I wanna taste your cum Iwa-chan”

“Alright then, let’s see how much you want it.” without missing another beat, Iwaizumi pulls down Toorus pants just enough to free his cock. He starts with a few slow strokes but picks up his pace rather quickly, not giving Tooru a chance to get used to the sensation. It’s so overwhelmingly hot that he can already feel his orgasm approaching slowly.

Iwaizumi doesn’t miss the unsteady breathing though and immediately slows his pace again, just enough to keep Toorus orgasm out of reach.

With another whine leaving his throat, Tooru can feel some tears prickling behind his eyes. When he’s calmed down enough that his release is further away again, Iwaizumi returns to a faster pace once more. Tooru can already feel his resolve crumbling. Only his pride keeps him from starting to beg already.

Iwaizumi smirks against his neck. Tooru is instantly reminded that this is his boyfriend who is working his cock right now - the man who knows how to work every inch of his body to rile him up just the way he wants it.

As soon as Iwaizumis teeth enter the skin of his neck lightly, Tooru knows he’s done for. His boyfriend continues to tease the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulders, kissing it gently every once now and then to ease the pain. All the while, his hand keeps stroking his cock torturously, alternating between the head of his dick and his base to rile him up, just to rob him of his release at the last second.

With the first tear spilling from Toorus eyes, the words leave his lips without that he’s able to stop them. “Please _please_ ”

“What was that?” Iwaizumis low voice whispers into his ear.

Tooru repeats it, even though he’s sure the other understood him just fine. “ _Please_ Iwa-chan”

Tooru can feel Iwaizumi shifting his head so he turns his own as well to search for his boyfriend’s gaze.

They lock eyes and Tooru widens his tearful ones in surprise at seeing the raw desire in Iwaizumis dark orbs. This makes him realize that his boyfriend is just as desperate as himself. Finding a little bit of his confidence again, he continues in a pleadingly sultry voice “Iwa-chan please. I wanna taste you so bad. I don’t wanna wait any longer _please_ let me suck you off.” His look doesn’t leave Iwaizumis eyes for even a fraction of a second because he doesn’t want to miss his reaction.

He’s not disappointed as he sees Iwaizumi turn them to tight slits filled with a dangerous glint. “Since you asked so nicely.” Iwaizumi lets go of him. But before Tooru can react and lower his still bound hands, he feels his boyfriend turn him around and lower him to his knees. One hand is pushing him down by his shoulder, the other grabbing the bandages again to keep Toorus hands from wandering.

“Then show me what you can do with this pretty mouth of yours.” Toorus bound hands are guided to the back of his head where Iwaizumi buries his fingers in his locks, still entangled in the bandages to keep him in place.

Tooru accepts the challenge without a second thought. Now it is his turn to let a teasing grin steal itself on his lips before he opens them to swallow the tip Iwaizumis cock, swirling his tongue around it appreciatively as if it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

There’s a little pull at his hair when Iwaizumi throws his head back with a moan. He’s fast to turn his look back on Tooru again though. There’s no way he’ll miss the view of his gorgeous boyfriend swallowing his cock while tears glisten in those beautiful brown eyes.

Tooru doesn’t let him wait long and pushes himself forward to guide his boyfriends cock down his throat. He swallows around the hot flesh and breathes through his nose to fight his gag reflex and is rewarded by a low groan from above while Iwaizumis second hand finds it’s way to Toorus face to caress his cheek with his thumb lovingly - a silent way of telling him not to take it too far, that he wants this to be enjoyable for both of them.

For a second, Tooru decides to drop the act and releases Iwaizumis cock in favour of placing a small kiss on his tip before starting to bob his head steadily to guide his boyfriend towards pleasure. When he starts to add his tongue every once in a while, combined with hollowed cheeks, he feels the grip on his hair tightening. Iwaizumis breathing is getting uneven too, which just confirms for Tooru that his release isn’t far away.

With determination evident in his eyes, he sets a ruthless pace, ignoring his sore jaw. The only thing on his mind is the taste of Iwaizumis cum that is about to fill his mouth soon.

Another few swirls of his tongue later, he feels warmth running down his throat as Iwaizumi releases his pleasure in his mouth, a deeply satisfied groan coming from the depths of his chest.

Tooru swallows every last drop until his boyfriend is utterly spent. When he’s starting to buck his hips in oversensation, Tooru releases him with a pleased _plop_.

“Maybe I should visit you after practice more often.” He grins up at Iwaizumi cheekily, despite the fact that his hands are still bound together while he’s kneeling on the floor.

“I wouldn’t complain about that, even if you _did_ interrupt my workout.” Iwaizumi laughs, still a little breathless after his recent orgasm.

“Hey! I agreed to practice with you! You were the one who turned it into… well.. _this_ ” Tooru swirls his fingers to emphasise what he means with ‘this’, the bandages keeping him from doing a bigger gesture. “Could you maybe untie me now please? It’s getting a little uncomfortable…”

Concern flashes across Iwaizumis face, the act now fully broken. “Of course, Tooru. Sorry.” he gently unbinds his boyfriend before rubbing his hands to make the blood spread faster. With a little nod towards Toorus groin, Iwaizumi asks “Also sorry that you didn’t get to come. Should I lend you a hand there?” he smiles apologetically.

“Nah, it’s fine, Iwa-chan. Even without having an orgasm myself, this was… really… _so hot_. Besides… I’d rather come on your cock later when we’re at home.” he adds with a smug grin which is returned by his boyfriend immediately.

Together, they clean up the room, putting away some training devices Iwaizumi had used earlier. After turning off the light and locking up, Iwaizumi grabs Toorus ass with both of his hands, growling into his ear “Can’t wait to wreck this as soon as we’re home, _pretty boy_ ” he chuckles at the reference to their earlier activities, making Tooru pout and blush up to his ears.

Iwaizumis smile turns soft “Come on, Tooru.” he holds out his hand for Tooru to take. He doesn’t hesitate to take it, the teasing remark already forgotten as they walk through the night towards their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this self-indulgence as much as I did.  
> If you wanna let me know what you think about this, I'm always happy to read your comments :)


End file.
